


Really?  The Visions Are Going to Give You Away

by sharkie335



Category: Angel: the Series, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Community: intoabar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier has been sent to kill Angel.  Cordelia’s on the case with her visions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?  The Visions Are Going to Give You Away

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the period just before the episode Heartthrob in AtS

It had already been a rough couple of weeks since Buffy had died and Angel had fucked off to do whatever stupid thing he’d needed to do to get his big head screwed on right. So when the vision struck, showing Cordelia the shadowy figure hiding in the top floor of the hotel, she was just not going to have any part of it.

She knew that she should get Gunn and Wesley, but she was just annoyed enough and pissy enough not to bother. The vision hadn’t showed her a demon or anyone who looked particularly dangerous, so she grabbed an axe, and headed up the stairs, calling down to Gunn and Wesley that they should listen for the phone. They were so busy comparing bullshit stories that they didn’t even acknowledge her.

Men.

When she reached the top floor, she paused just long enough to realize that there was an awful lot of silence for someplace there should be an assassin hiding. She had a brief moment to doubt whether the vision was wrong, or maybe she’d miscalculated and should have brought the boys.

Then she decided that she’d be damned if she’d let them have all the fun, squared her shoulders, and firmed her grip on the axe. “I know you’re here,” she called, making her way toward the shadowy alcove where the vision had showed the man standing, gun in hand. “And you’d better show yourself before I decide to practice my axe throwing skills.”

There was another moment of silence, but Cordelia was made of stronger stuff than that, and she held her position. When the man stepped barely into view, she had to choke down a sound of surprise. HIs size and costume were no surprise - shown in the vision - but the metal arm was new. 

No matter. Time to get tall, dark, and menacing the hell out of the hotel. “I know you’re here for Angel,” she said, making sure that her voice didn’t shake. “But he’s gone and we don’t know when he’ll be back. And unless your gun uses wooden bullets, all it’s going to do is piss him off, anyway.”

He stepped forward a bit more. It was hard to see any sort of expression - he was wearing some sort of mask that covered the lower half of his face - but that didn’t really matter, since he was pointing a really large gun at her.

She didn’t hesitate. Hefting the axe the way that she’d learned way back as a Scooby, she pulled back and let it fly. 

While it didn’t actually cut the gun in half, it did knock it out of the assassin’s hand, and Cordelia was going to count that as a win. He turned quickly to look where it had landed, on the stairs, and then back at her. “Seriously, asshole, that’s a standard gun. I don’t know who paid you to be here - though I bet it was Wolfram and Hart - but they gave you crap data. All you’d get by shooting Angel with that thing is a very pissed off vampire. And if you manage to hit one of us by mistake, or even on purpose? It wouldn’t matter how fast you are. You’re still human, and a broken neck will still kill the fuck out of you.”

Deadly’s eyebrows had shot for his hairline when she said the word vampire, and he muttered something that was muted by his mask but sounded disbelieving. “Yeah, vampire, jackass. You’d be so, so dead before you had a chance in hell of killing him.”

He started to move towards her, that creepy metal arm coming up, and suddenly Cordelia was reminded of Giles telling them never to throw away their only weapon. Well, she was brave, but not stupid, so she yelled out, “Gunn! Wesley! Intruder alert!”

He took another two steps towards her before Gunn and Wesley came barrelling out of the office, looking up at the area of the hotel where they were standing. Gunn didn’t even hesitate, already started towards the stairs, while Wesley calmly turned and picked up a crossbow. “Is it a vampire, Cordelia?” Wesley asked? “I can get a sword if that would be better.”

“He’s human,” she called back. “Here to assassinate Broodypants. Guess whoever hired him forgot to tell special weapons, or that he wasn’t here right now.”

Gunn had already cleared the first flight of stairs, and halfway up the second, when the assassin made a snorting noise, clearly annoyed, and turned away. Moving faster than Cordelia thought was actually possible, he darted to the gun, still lying on the stairs, grabbed it, and then disappeared through the open door behind him.

Cordelia waited another few seconds for Gunn to get to her before they went into the room together to check if he was gone. The window was open, which was the only sign that anyone had been in the room in a long time. “Good riddance,” Cordelia said.

“You okay, Cordy?” Gunn asked, giving her the once over, clearly checking for injuries.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said. “Don’t know if he’s going to be back, though.”

The elevator dinged, and Wesley got out. “What was he?” he asked.

“I don’t know - human, but fast. Vision showed him shooting Angel with a real gun, and getting Fred in the crossfire, so figured best if I got him out of here.” Now that the intruder was gone, Cordelia could rub her temples. He head felt like it was going to split in two.

“Well, if he comes back, we’ll be ready for him,” Wesley said, even as Gunn moved closer so that Cordelia could lean against him. “Good job on getting him out of the building though.”

Cordelia smiled. “Talking down assholes has always been easy for me.”

“Did he say why he was here, besides killing Angel?” Gunn asked.

“Nope, but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t personal for him - this was a job or assignment or something. And I’m pretty sure Wolfram and Hart sent him.”

“They’re hiring assassins now? Just what we need,” Wesley said.

“I’m pretty sure that they’re not going to do that again,” she said, thinking about how angry the man’s eyes had been. “I’m also sure they’re going to pay for the lack of intel they provided.”

“We’ll still increase patrols for the time being,” Wesley said, as he went over and picked up her ax. 

“You two patrol. I’m taking a nap,” Cordelia said.

Gunn grinned and guided her to the elevator. “Sounds fair to me.”


End file.
